


May 2nd

by btamin



Series: HP Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamin/pseuds/btamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco couldn't stand the anniversaries of the end of the Second Wizarding War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 2nd

May 2nd.

Draco couldn’t stand the day. It’d been seven years since the war, and it was the seventh time he called off work to stay at home on the anniversary of the war. It was the day where public taunting and harassment was the worst and the day where Draco’s depression always took a new low. It was the day the Second Wizarding War ended, the day the Dark Lord was defeated, and the day Harry Potter was killed. It was the day a part of Draco Malfoy’s heart died and the day his secret lover of two years passed. It was the day Draco closed up his heart to the world.

May 2nd.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback and comments. it's what drives me to write more. thanks for reading <3


End file.
